As large area televisions become more common, televisions are also becoming high-definition, slimmer and highly functional. High performance and high definition OLED TVs still have a problem of price competitiveness, and real markets for OLED TVs have not yet begun. Accordingly, efforts to similarly secure advantages of OLEDs with LCDs have been continuously made.
As one of the efforts, many quantum dot-related technologies and prototypes have been recently incorporated. However, cadmium-based quantum dots have safety problems such as restrictions on the use, and therefore, interests in manufacturing back lights using quantum dots without cadmium, which has relatively no safety issues, have been rising.